


Maybe I Am

by deecherrywolf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deecherrywolf/pseuds/deecherrywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Sugawara makes a confession he is in middle school. He stands rigidly in his uniform awaiting for her reply. The girl from his class tucks back some stray hairs and smiles apologetically and before she even says anything, Sugawara knows what she is going to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I Am

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Sugawara before or Daisuga, so be gentle? 
> 
> This is very short!

The first time Sugawara makes a confession he is in middle school. He stands rigidly in his uniform awaiting for her reply. The girl from his class tucks back some stray hairs and smiles apologetically and before she even says anything, Sugawara knows what she is going to say.

_I'm sorry, but I don't see you that way, Suga-kun._

After that first confession, it becomes a curse. The rare times he does confess, it's always the same. The girls would say they “don't see him that way” or he is “just friend material”.

And that's okay.

Sugawara is never really passionate about dating but it is something he'd like to experience. Classmates around him enter and break relationships at an increasingly fast rate that Sugawara often feels left behind in it all.

It isn't until his first year of high school he stops asking girls out for awhile. He gets more involved in a sport he's always loved and meets a couple of guys that make him forget about confessions and love interests.

For a time, he is more interested in nationals than worrying over girls and dating. Who needs girls when he had volleyball to focus on? Wise words from his new friend, Sawamura Daichi. His heart swells at the mere thought of his name in a way he doesn't understand, but that's okay. It doesn't matter.

But it does matter when he finds himself admiring a girl during his second year. All the talks of dating in his classroom get to him again and he finds himself wanting to participate. So he leaves a letter in her shoe locker and waits for her after school.

He is expecting the same response, but it never hurts to try. Dating seems nice, after all.

The girl stands before him as he confesses – asking her out.

Once again, that familiar apologetic smile fills the girl's lips just before she opens them. But this time, the words aren't the same – this time, it strikes a chord with him.

“I'm sorry Suga, but I thought you were gay.”

His world doesn't tilt but it freezes for a moment and only a moment.

Gay? He had never considered his orientation before. He had been more focused on volleyball and spending time with his friends. The times he did confess to girls had nothing to do with orientation rather than an experience he felt like was essential.

He never stopped to think about how he actually felt on the matter.

After the rejection, he walks to practice with her words on his mind. Even as he practices he questions himself the entire time – was he gay? Was that why girls rejected him left and right? Did they subconsciously know before he did?

He tosses the ball, eyes widening as Daichi is the one to receive it – his back muscles flexing as he spikes it over the net and lands heavily on his feet, legs muscles flexing in a way that Sugawara finds himself watching in fascination.

His heart leaps when Daichi sends him a dazzling and confident grin. One he can't help but return back to his friend, ignoring his racing pulse and heart.

“Maybe I am...”

“Huh?” said one of the new first years – Tanaka, who was giving him a strange look. Sugawara shakes his head and rushes over to Daichi, patting him on the shoulder and brushing past him – hoping to convey a coquettish in his movements. When Daichi's complexion reddens enough and his eyes follow Sugawara, Suga grins at him and winks.

“One more?”

There was no maybe now.

And after practice ends, Sugawara finds himself walking closer to Daichi on the way to their stops, finds that their limbs brush in just the right way that makes his skin crawl pleasantly. And when they get to their stops, he finds he doesn't want to leave Daichi.

The pattern continues until Sugawara, at the end of his second year, tries once more with his confession. But this time it isn't some sweet, petite girl in his class. It's his best friend who is most definitely male. 

Sugawara stands before him, awaiting his response in both fear and hope. It's the first time a confession means something to him and it's the first time it comes from the heart and not some conventional need to fit in.

And when Daichi grins at him and asks him 'what took you so long?' his heart soars.

Never has confessing felt so great and so natural.

He wonders to himself, just before he has his first kiss, why did it take him so long to realize it all?


End file.
